


Order in Discipline

by Acatnamedeaster, unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is love, there is no such thing as being too tough… Bette Davis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order in Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Done for hpsolemnlysworn on Live Journal
> 
> Written by Unbroken_Halo, I merely drew the pictures.

Arms braced and quivering, Sirius waited for the next stroke to fall. Relax, he told himself, softly repeating the word over and over. He sucked in great gasps of air, listening, and trying to anticipate when Severus would strike next, and even though he heard the whistle of the cane whizzing through the air, he was still unprepared for the shock of it striking his body.

The rattan connected and pushed him up to his toes, only the spreader bar holding him in place. "Twenty!" he gasped and settled into the strike.

For just one moment, white lights flashed behind his eyes as the area just under his arse, the sulcus, went numb. Almost immediately after, before the absence of pain even registered, he felt the rattan stay on his skin, holding the nerves at bay. The cane was torn away and red, searing and intense pain bled through.

Sirius's head jerked back and a howl loosed from his throat, the sound joining with the clatter of the cane hitting the floor. Tears escaped and ran down his face, the salt burning his tongue and shaming him all the more for giving in to them.

Warmth blanketed his back, woolen robes scratching against his skin, forced hisses out through his teeth. Severus' hands on his arms and once more, Sirius hung his head. He shook as the cuffs were unbuckled and he sagged in Severus' arms.

Severus' smooth, smoky voice broke into the pain, his breath ghosted over his ear and absolved him. "It's over."

Sirius closed his eyes as the hot water surrounded his body and he sank beneath the surface for just a moment. His arse and thighs throbbed, and though he floated in the water, the heat from it stung the marks on his skin. He broke the surface, pushing back his hair with one hand and then wiped the water from his face. He sighed, wincing as his bum finally connected with the bottom of the tub.

The old cast iron clawfoot tub was still a bit chilly despite the water and the charms Sirius knew Severus had placed there before they began tonight. The contrasting temperatures eased some of the ache, but Severus' words: tender, colour and reminder sank in and Sirius was thankful he'd taken a few days off from work.

November was a bad month, and he tried not to dwell on it, forced himself not to remember.

"Drink this, or I'll force a potion down your gullet," Severus drawled and Sirius opened his eyes to see the glass in front of his face.

"I--"

Severus arched a brow and pushed the glass on him. "Be thankful I didn't alter it with a potion already."

Sirius wrapped his hands around the drink and sipped. The liquid was cool and felt wonderful on his throat, and he swallowed down another gulp.

"Easy," Severus murmured. "Don't make yourself ill. I don't want to clean up after you…" He paused and smirked at Sirius. "More than usual."

Sirius chuckled. "Thank you."

Severus hummed, a look Sirius didn't recognize crossing his face. "Pass me that bottle."

Sirius drank another sip from the glass and grabbed all of the bottles on the shelf beside the tub, dropping them into Severus' out stretched palm.

Severus' smirk curled into a grin. His grin, and Sirius returned one to him with a tired smile.

"I see we are returning to norm-- well as close to normal as can be."

Sirius chuckled and nodded, then moaned as a glop of shampoo plopped onto his head. Severus' long fingers worked the soapy potion into a lather, gently scratching along his scalp and down the nape of his neck. He bowed his head as Severus continued to shampoo his hair.

"Eyes shut," Severus drawled right next to his ear and Sirius nearly jumped at the sound, so absorbed by the massage. Warm water flowed over his head, and Severus' fingers were back, rinsing the bubbles from his hair.

A charmed warmed towel dropped on to his head next and as he reached up to dry off, a smack landed across his fingers. Severus pushed his hands away and began to rub the excess water out of his hair.

Sirius leaned back against the tub once more, letting Severus work and appreciated the man's meticulous nature as once the water was gone, a quick spell fluffed his hair. Severus' fingers combed through then the tines of the hairbrush tugged through the long strands.

Sirius felt languid and relaxed, and though his bum still, still, throbbed from the caning, he was content. He sighed as the brush strokes were followed by Severus' fingers as he gathered back Sirius' hair and secured it with a thong.

"Finished making Black soup?" Severus inquired and Sirius looked up at him.

Severus' robe sleeves were rolled back, exposing his arms, and the cloth was damp from his tending to Sirius. He nodded and reached out to pull himself up from the tub only to find he didn't have the strength. He looked up at Severus again to find him waiting with another towel and his wand.

Just a few quick flicks and Severus had his body cleansed, rinsed and the water was drained away. Severus wrapped one arm around his shoulders as he aided Sirius to a standing position. Sirius tugged the towel about him, hissing as Severus prodded his arse and spread on more antiseptic potion.

"Can you make it to the bed?"

Sirius turned and pressed his mouth to Severus' in response, grinning as he pulled away and walked carefully to the bedroom. He rubbed his front haphazardly, then fell face first on to the bed.

"Right where you belong." Severus chortled, and Sirius turned his head to watch him when he heard the rustle of cloth. The robes fell to the floor in a heap, followed by a pair of smalls, and Sirius appreciated the lean line of Severus' body, the sway of his prick, as he watched him walk toward the bed.

In his hand, Severus held one more bottle and shook it as he knelt on the bed.

"What's that?"

"Finishing touch to be certain everything remains as it should." Severus ran a hand up Sirius' thigh, squeezed his bum then tipped the bottle into his palm. "It shouldn't sting but feel soothing; arnica, vitamin E and a bit of lanolin."

Sirius grunted at the resurgence of pain then sighed as Severus' warm hands slid up his legs. "That does feel good," he hummed and rested his face in the crook of his arms as Severus' hands smoothed over his body.

Wriggling just a bit under Severus' attentions, Sirius reached under his body and adjust his cock. "That feels extremely good."

"Does it? I assumed that these marks would pain you for some time."

Sirius writhed as Severus' hands continued to dig into his muscles. "Well, yes, they do a bit, but that's part of the attraction." He arched his back, pressing his bum up into Severus' hands.

"So, you don't mind if I do this?" Severus' hands kneaded the abraded flesh of Sirius' arse.

"Please," Sirius groaned and breathed out. "No, I don't mind at all."


End file.
